El porque de las cosas
by dildo-kun
Summary: Ravis aprende una lección acerca del deseo y el poder, una lección que le cuesta lo que más amaba en la vida. Así se dió cuenta de que hay heridas que no cierran. (sin albur)


**Antes de que pregunten, Ravis es Latvia.**

* * *

Una vez más, Ravis se encontraba en el mismo predicamento.

A pesar de que las personas fuera podrían bien escucharlo no le importaba. O mejor dicho, si lo hacía, pero le importaba más el placer. Pero, esto ya había pasado muchas veces, entonces ¿Por qué avergonzarse ahora? Tal vez esa era su naturaleza, ni siquiera él lo sabía. O tal vez si pero le gustaba hacerse el inocente.

La verdad es que, hacerlo frente a un grupo de personas inmenso y debajo de la gran mesa en la cual todos se encontraban rodeando, mientras el fingía prestar atención callando sus alaridos dando un suspiro de vez en cuando no era tan fácil como Ravis lo hacía ver.

Ahora bien, recordemos, él ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

¿Cómo es qué llego hasta aquí, en primer lugar? Bien pudo haberse retirado, diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer o simplemente yendo al baño. Claro que pensó en eso. Eh ahí, lo pensó.

¿Entonces por qué no lo hiso?

Simplemente no quiso. Para él esa era una razón suficiente, porque ese es el tipo de persona que Ravis es.

Hasta este punto Ravis podía sentir que estaba por eyacular. No en ese momento, pero pronto.

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuando fue que, una vez más, el gran salón donde se encontraban se había vuelto un caos. Gritos y protestas llenando lo que antes una sola voz ocupaba, creando un tornado inentendible que solo los que eran parte de este llegaban a entender.

Ravis, aprovechando el incidente, acelero el ritmo que ya llevaba desde hace un rato, sintiendo ese éxtasis recorrerle todo el cuerpo como una ola que aproximaba la llegada de la marea alta. Mientras que con la mano que tenía desocupada buscaba en la bolsa que traía consigo el objeto que ya tenía pensado usar desde antes de que todo comenzara, solo tenía que esperar la oportunidad perfecta, y el tomo esta como una.

Cuando dio con el objeto, rápidamente como si su vida dependiese de ello, lo sacó acercándolo así consigo y encendiéndolo en el proceso. Sintiendo las vibraciones en su mano rápidamente se levantó, llevando el objeto a su parte posterior y sin siquiera dilatarse lo incrusto en su ano, y con la misma velocidad en que se levantó se sentó nuevamente.

''Ahhhh!'' Ravis dio un grito gritando.

La verdad eso no le preocupaba, eso porque el lugar ya tenía el ruido suficiente como para que no pudieses escuchar tus propios pensamientos.

El consolador vibrando y en lo más recóndito del recto de Ravis, fue como un gran impulso, la sensación fue tan placentera que pudo sentir como se venía casi al instante. Ni siquiera pudo disfrutar lo que había empezado.

''Ahh, que rico!'' Susurro gritando, llegando al orgasmo.

Como era de esperarse, nadie le prestó atención.

Ravis procedió a esconder sus genitales en sus pantalones, devuelta al lugar donde estaban en primer lugar, estaba por sacar el vibrador de su recto, hasta que…

'' ¡Ya basta!'' Exclamo Ludwig, exaltando a varías de las personas que se encontraban ahí, entre ellas Ravis.

Seguido de esto, Ludwig, como ya de costumbre, ordeno a todos que se calmaran y volvieran a sus sitios. Poco después de esto, la sala quedo en silencio, lo único que levemente se podía escuchar eran los pequeños jadeos de Ravis seguidos del subir y bajar de su pecho, que indicaban que sus pulmones estaban llenándose de aire, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Al final, y como era de costumbre, la junta no sirvió de nada. Nadie resolvió nada y las cosas seguían igual o peor. O de las dos pero me vale verga.

Todos comenzaban a partir, con lo que Ravis tenía algunos problemas. En primer lugar; no podía caminar con un objeto atorado en su recto, y en segundo; no podía hacerlo si este estaba encendido y vibrando.

Pero, después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Cuándo fue que algo así lo ha detenido?

Con esto en mente, Ravis dispuesto a retirarse de aquella sala, se levantó tratando de lucir lo más natural posible. Esto cumpliéndolo con éxito.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hiso fue quitarse los pantalones, no para quitarse el vibrador, si no para masturbarse. Ya hacía rato que se había vuelto a excitar, esto obviamente fue culpa del vibrador.

En fin. Después de volverse a masturbar, Ravis sintió que era hora de retirar el vibrador y apagarlo.

Cuando Ravis quiso retirarlo se dio cuenta de que había un inconveniente. Tal parecía que se lo había metido tan profundamente, que no podía ni ver la base, ahí fue cuando Ravis se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema. Pero no es nada que un doctor no pueda arreglar…

¿Cierto?

Ravis fue al consultorio médico a buscar ayuda con su 'accidente'. Al parecer, el vibrador llego tan profundo que se había atorado y debían removerlo quirúrgicamente.

Lamentablemente la cirugía fue un fracaso.

''En verdad lo lamento mucho señor, pero a menos de que le quitemos los glúteos no podremos sacarle ese vibrador'' Fueron las palabras del doctor, informando de la mala noticia a Ravis, quien estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital mientras se recuperaba de la cirugía.

''Lo entiendo, pero entonces ¿Cómo voy a poder defecar?'' Pregunto Ravis.

''Oh, no debe preocuparse por eso, en casos como este solo le hacemos un agujero al costado de su cadera con un tubo que está conectado a su colon. '' Explico el doctor.

Bueno, por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

Ravis pudo haber preguntado por qué el vibrador seguía encendido, pero entonces recordó que EL las había cambiado por unas de máxima duración que funcionaban con energía nuclear. Solo porque era su vibrador favorito y no quería que se gastara tan pronto, ahora lo había perdido para siempre, pero pudo disfrutarlo toda su vida.

Esa noche Ravis lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Eventualmente, Ravis aprendió a vivir con eso y no los molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero nunca más pudo tener sexo gay. Amenos que sean espadazos o que él sea el activo.

Por eso Ravis esta tan enano y siempre tiembla.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Me voy a quedar sin Internet así que prepárense para la lluvia que se viene** **(sin** **albur) B)**


End file.
